Triese di Mare
"For I had never seen a city so in harmony with nature, thus I wept openly on the cold marble while their lofty gods looked on with pity" ~ Iseme Herne (Passage from "Tales of Wonder" circa. 400 AW) Triese di Mare is an island nation northwest of N'al Ren and a point of interest in Infinity's Row. History The island nation of Triese di Mare was formed roughly ten years after the end of the Clan Wars that ravaged and destroyed much of N'al Ren. The city was originally a haven for weary refugees who wanted to escaped the decimated lands and begin again. A group of nine people formed the beginnings that would allow Triese di Mare to become the nation it is today. One member of the founding group, Ophelia Waldorf, was placed in the position of Grand Duchess four years after the nations founding. The other eight people became the council that would govern the people with the help of the Grand Duchess. Early on in the settling of the island, the plants that surrounded the island emitted strange purple spores at night that gave the people of the island druid powers. The Grand Duchess and the council members received the greatest power from these spores, but the the other island inhabitants also received the powers. The powers initially threw the people of the island into terror, but the council and the Grand Duchess convinced them these powers were a gift to be used to foster a great nation. It was around this time that Ophelia fashioned a staff that would serve as a sign of sovereignty over the island. The island's first successful legislation in late 16 AW was the Edict of Ignatious, written by council member A. Ignatious. It decreed that the future Grand Duchesses and the future council members would have to be both a direct descendant and the same gender as the original holder of the seat of power. This led to the infamous riots of 17 AW due to the fact that people felt like they couldn't move up from their current class to a higher one. The riot was quickly ended by The Douleur (The peacekeepers of the city). The city enjoyed a great peace that lasted from 17 AW until 500 AW in which the city flourished in all aspects of art, science, and architecture. The art of the theater and the art of architecture were considered the greatest arts of the city. When the architectural marvels began to dominate the city sky line, the duchesses and the council members made sure nature remained at it's very core. Every building would have a courtyard or various natural terraces full of plants and natural architectural features. In 502 AW, there was a riot to remove the corrupt Rose Waldorf, who had killed her mother, from the power of the Grand Duchess. The Douleur was unable to stop the riot, and it escelated into a fire that destroyed a portion of the grand palace as well as the council chambers. After the riot was quelled by the installation of Cora Waldorf, the daughter of Rose. The palace and the council chambers were rebuilt better than ever under her just rule. The island has since then known only peace, but there are current rumbles of a coup to overthrow Bellona Waldorf. Government Grand Duchesses from 14 AW to 701 * Ophelia Waldorf (14-72 AW) * Merope Waldorf (72-98 AW) * Erato Waldorf (98-132 AW) * Cleo Waldorf (132-167 AW) * Evelyn Waldorf (167-172 AW) * Thalia Waldorf (172-198 AW) * Agnes Waldorf (198-227 AW) * Bianca Waldorf (227-286 AW) * Delphine Waldorf (286-312 AW) * Colette Waldorf (312-345 AW) * Fantine Waldorf (345-378 AW) * Idelle Waldorf (378-413 AW) * Jolie Waldorf (413-442 AW) * Lillian Waldorf (442-472 AW) * Madeline Waldorf (472-497 AW) * Rose Waldorf (497-502 AW) * Cora Waldorf (503-554 AW) * Jocasta Waldorf (554-601 AW) * Ava Waldorf (601-635 AW) * Yula Waldorf (635-673 AW) * Olivian Waldorf (673-680 AW) * Bellona Waldorf (680- ) Current Council Members * Erebos Ignatious (Minister of Nature. Male) * Casimir Galá (Council Head. Male) * Eris Camil (Minister of Travel. Female) * Augusta Odis (Minister of Citizen Life. Female) * Fea Drago (Minister of Communication. Female) * Andes Edis (Minister of Mining. Male) * Rayes Prigedo (Minister of Military. Female) * Diocles Gervas (Minister of Trade. Male) Category:Places Category:Countries